


In the Fro-Zone

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Anime, Background Slash, Comedy, Dessert & Sweets, Family, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Heat Stroke, Hot Weather, Humor, Inspired by Real Events, Love, M/M, Mischief, Nostalgia, Penguins, Popsicles, Robots, Romance, Summer, Water, Watermelons, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: The hottest heat wave ever strikes Densan City. Hikari Netto isn’t about to let something as inconsequential as good manners stop him from cooling down!





	In the Fro-Zone

In the Fro-Zone

Author’s Note: A spiritual successor to my fic, “My Sweet Little Daifuku Mochi” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/17734475>). Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Established Netto x Tohru.

Summary:

The hottest heat wave ever strikes Densan City. Hikari Netto isn’t about to let something as inconsequential as good manners stop him from cooling down!

* * *

Densan City baked under the highest temperatures on record. Summer had come early this year, bringing with it an unprecedented drought. The water supply was rapidly running dry, inspiring shop owners to grossly inflate prices.

800 Zeny a bottle! And that’s if they weren’t sold out.

In these extreme circumstances, the parched resorted to the most drastic measures they could come up with. Dekao hoarded. Yaito imported jugs of spring water specially collected in Kingland. Against Shuuko’s protests, Higure made Aquaman cry, setting off all the fire hydrants and flooding the town square.

The waterworks had no option but to suspend nonessential services to conserve the dwindling emergency reserves, throwing the public into a big panic.

It wasn’t just the potable variety. Provisions meant for washing were rationed according to prefecture.

Iceman graciously suggested he power up an electric fan, but the heat became so bad, it even affected internal systems. The Navi couldn’t blow a snowstorm precisely because the cold would turn to steam the second it exited his mouth.

Hikari Netto and Hikawa Tohru lay sweating on a mall bench. Netto’s mom was inside fetching groceries. After this, they needed to swing by Densan Fish Market, which seemed like a waste of energy, as the fishermen were the hardest hit by the water shortage, not being able to store their catch.

Jeez…Buying tuna was way more inconvenient since Masa-san departed on mission overseas.

“Is it wrong that I wish Gospel were still around to wreak havoc? Evil robot penguin coolers freezing the place sounds pretty good right about now!”

“Re-releasing Adelin-kun isn’t actually the worst idea,” Tohru groaned stickily, licking a watermelon bar.

“When did you get _that_?”

“A minute ago, while you were busy dying.”

“Tohru-kun, I’m melting here! Can I please have a bite?”

“Netto-kun, there’s nobody in the 10 items or less lane. Pop in and buy one!”

“But it’s so _HOT_! I can’t _MOVE_!”

“You sure can complain, though…”

“What’s the use in a boyfriend if I can’t steal snacks off him once and a while?”

Too nice for his own good, Tohru relented when faced with Netto’s babyish behaviour. “OK. Just a little bi –”

Netto took a giant crunch out of Tohru’s frozen dessert, slurping up the red flesh and chocolate seeds and only leaving behind the rudest shred of green rind on the stick.

“My ice! I’ve been robbed!”

“Heh heh! Gotta work on your speed!”

Miffed, Tohru tore open another. Melon.

“Traitor! You had two? Why didn’t you give me that one?”

Tohru chewed it impishly.

“I’m positive my dear, generous boyfriend would never allow me to die of dehydration, would he?” Netto hoped.

“Ha! I’m not falling for that again!”


End file.
